


il triangolo no (non l'avevo considerato)

by emozionedapoco



Category: Il Giovane Montalbano, Il commissario Montalbano | Inspector Montalbano - All Media Types
Genre: Caring, Ci ho messo di nuovo Battisti perché Michele che balla mi ha rovinato, Doveva essere comica, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gentleness, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Insomma bordello, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, Poi c'è entrata dell'angst, Poi è tornata comica
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emozionedapoco/pseuds/emozionedapoco
Summary: Sul volto di Salvo, anzichè la solita espressione scocciata, si era dipinta un’espressione quasi feroce. Mimì aveva osservato con notevole sconcerto gli occhi di Salvo lanciare uno sguardo di fuoco a Fazio.Poi Salvo aveva avuto il coraggio, anzi no, l’ardire, di chiedergli di lasciarli soli?
Relationships: Domenico "Mimì" Augello/Salvo Montalbano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	il triangolo no (non l'avevo considerato)

**Author's Note:**

> sono letteralmente le quattro e un quarto di mattino. io boh. comunque, credo di essere piuttosto soddisfatta di questa fic? idk. ho alzato un po' il rating perché mi sono spinta un po' oltre ma è la prima volta che scrivo cose simili quindi spero davvero di non aver fatto pasticci. il mood generale doveva essere comico/allegro ma mi sono lasciata un po' prendere la mano, sorry. gli errori li controllo domani anche se non ne ho visti troppi, spero. buona lettura e spero vi piaccia! 
> 
> (il titolo viene da "Il Cielo" di Renato Zero. L'ho scelto perché si.)

Mimì sapeva di non essere un uomo estremamente paziente, anzi. Era piuttosto tendente al melodramma, come l’aveva descritto sua madre anni prima. E ci voleva poco a farlo alterare.

Ciò detto, aveva comunque fatto uno sforzo per rimanere calmo fino a quel momento, ma la faccenda aveva davvero superato ogni limite, ogni decenza.

Ma come si permettevano? No, meglio, ma come si permetteva _Salvo?_ Come poteva anche solo venirgli in mente di fare una cosa simile non solo in luogo pubblico, no, ma in un commissariato di polizia! Quello che lui stesso dirigeva, per altro.

Era inammissibile, indecente, indegno, intollerabile, andava denunciato al questo-

Mimì prese un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi.

Era rimasto, fino a quel momento, fermo di fronte alla porta dell’ufficio di Salvo, che aveva chiuso dietro di sè, con una certa violenza, solo pochi istanti prima. Con tre lunghi passi fu di fronte al suo, di ufficio, e vi entrò sbattendo la porta con eguale veemenza. Era incazzato e voleva che lo vedessero, lo notassero. Voleva che gli stessero alla larga.

Non riuscì a sedersi. Iniziò a camminare nella stanza, ripercorrendone il breve perimetro una volta dopo l’altra per cercare di calmarsi.

Salvo aveva davvero oltrepassato ogni limite. E Fazio con lui.

Solo dieci minuti prima, Salvo li aveva convocati entrambi nel suo ufficio per fare il punto riguardo l’indagine che stavano seguendo. Era una faccenda grossa, e per questo era stato coinvolto tutto il commissariato, vi era stata rivolta l’attenzione di tutti gli uomini.

Avevano conversato per qualche minuto, poi Fazio aveva tirato fuori il solito pizzino contenente vita, morte e miracoli di uno dei testimoni del delitto. Salvo, alla vista del foglietto, si era chiaramente alterato, ed il suo stato era andato aggravandosi nell’ascoltare il resto del racconto di Fazio. Quest’ultimo, come era solito fare, aveva lasciato l’informazione fondamentale per ultima, ma questa volta la reazione di Salvo era stata assai diversa dal solito.

Sul volto di Salvo, anzichè la solita espressione scocciata, si era dipinta un’espressione quasi feroce. Mimì aveva osservato con notevole sconcerto gli occhi di Salvo lanciare uno sguardo di fuoco a Fazio.

Poi Salvo aveva avuto il coraggio, anzi no, _l’ardire_ , di chiedergli di lasciarli soli?

Mimì si era sentito indignato, oltre che sconcertato, nell’ascoltare quello che aveva osato chiedergli il suo superiore, e la rabbia gelida che l’aveva invaso era stata tale che non gli aveva neppure permesso di reagire urlando e indignandosi come sarebbe stato giusto fare. Si era semplicemente alzato e se ne era andato, _lasciandoli soli,_ come aveva chiesto Salvo. Si era premurato, però, di sbattere la porta, unica esternazione della sua ira interiore.

Mimì l’aveva capito da un mese circa, ormai, che tra Salvo e Fazio si fosse acceso qualcosa. Da un paio di mesi, infatti, Salvo aveva preso a portarsi appresso sulle scene del crimine solo il brigadiere, e nessun altro. Lo invitava spesso a casa per ragguagliarlo riguardo le indagini. Mimì aveva inoltre notato, perchè non era diventato poliziotto pettinando le bambole, che i periodi che Fazio trascorreva da solo con Salvo nell’ufficio di quest’ultimo erano aumentati notevolmente.

Ora. Va bene, gli piace farlo in ufficio, vada pure, finchè non si fanno sentire. A Salvo piace particolarmente quando Fazio fa un’importante scoperta, talmente tanto che gli viene voglia di farlo lì sul posto? Passi anche quello, in fondo per via del suo mestiere Mimì aveva saputo di perversioni ben peggiori. Ma addirittura chiedere a Mimì di lasciarli soli?

No, Mimì non era indignato perchè erano due uomini. Non era quello che gli interessava.

"é una questione di principio! é assolutamente indecente!” sbottò contro nessuno in particolare nel silenzio del suo ufficio.

Non riusciva a calmarsi, la rabbia pareva soffocarlo. E in realtà, nonostante l’indole melodrammatica, Mimì in parte si stupì di una tale arrabbiatura.

Solo in parte, però. L’altra lo sapeva perfettamente che la questione di principio non c’entrava assolutamente una beata minchia. Mimì, anche se a sè stesso non lo avrebbe amesso neanche sotto tortura, era gelos-

Una fortissima botta proveniente dal corridoio lo riscosse dalla rabbia in cui stava lentamente cuocendo. Istantaneamente si ritrovò in corridoio, dove incrociò gli sguardi confusi di tutti coloro che si trovavano in commissariato in quel momento mentre cercava di individuare la fonte del rumore. Gallo, con la testa, gli fece segno che la botta era arrivata dall’ufficio di Salvo.

Senza pensarci due volte, Mimì marciò verso la porta da cui era uscito solo due minuti prima e la aprì con veemenza. Quello che vide lo impietrì.

La sedia su cui era stato seduto Fazio quando Mimì se ne era andato giaceva ora a terra, abbandonata. Probabilmente la caduta era stata la fonte del forte rumore. Fazio si trovava poco distante, steso a terra. Sopra di lui c’era Salvo, puntellandosi sui gomiti. Erano entrambi fermi immobili e lo guardavano a metà tra lo sgomenti e lo scocciati.

Certo, sapeva che se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare. Era chiaro che Salvo e Fazio non si sarebbero messi a parlare della cena della sera prima, ma vedere quella scena assolutamente inequivocabile di fronte a lui, reale, concreta, lo scosse comunque nel profondo.

La rabbia gelida che lo aveva invaso in precedenza si ritirò, e Mimì riuscì finalmente a sfogarsi.

“Eh no!” tuonò, la sua voce perfettamente udibile in tutto il commissariato, “Questo no! é un commissariato di tutto rispetto, il nostro! Non potete semplicemente fare quello che vi pare di fronte a tutti! Ci sono cose che non si fanno, in un commissariato!”

Fece una pausa, poi richiuse la porta urlando “Vergognatevi!”

Si girò, lasciando la porta alle sue spalle. Ignorò gli sguardi di tutti gli uomini, che lo guardavano dubbiosi e anche un po’ spaventati. Probabilmente non si era mai arrabbiato così di fronte agli altri.

Fece un respiro profondo. Si sentì invadere da un’improvvisa, fortissima, voglia di piangere.

Per tranquillizzare gli uomini gli disse solo di non preoccuparsi, poi si diresse verso l’uscita. Le mure dell’edificio iniziavano a farsi troppo strette. Scese gli scalini e puntò la sua macchina. Una volta salito esalò un respiro che non si era accorto di star trattenendo, si allentò il nodo della cravatta.

E così era vero. Aveva sperato fino all’ultimo che le sue supposizioni fossero campate in aria, che l’improvvisa vicinanza tra Salvo e Fazio fosse una coincidenza, che fosse dovuta a qualcos’altro. E invece no. Ci aveva visto giusto.

Si, Mimì era geloso.

Aveva messo gli occhi su Salvo fin da quando l’aveva visto la prima volta. Chi non l’avrebbe fatto? Quell’uomo era perfetto sotto ogni punto di vista. Quando poi l’aveva conosciuto meglio, aveva trovato in lui una persona talmente affine a lui che in pochissimo tempo era diventata per lui fondamentale. Salvo era il cardine della sua vita, e Mimì non aveva vergogna ad ammetterlo.

Ma Salvo era anche etero, o così Mimì aveva sempre pensato, e finchè c’era stata Livia aveva saputo di non aver alcuna speranza. E sì, la gelosia c’era stata, ma era sempre a breve termine, come se quella stessa fosse consapevole di essere inutile.

Poi Salvo l’aveva lasciata, sei mesi prima, e poi-

Poi c’era stato qualcosa a cui avrebbe preferito non pensare. Una serata a cui non ripensava da quando era finita e che allo stesso tempo tormentava ogni sua giornata, ogni suo pensiero.

Ma era stata assolutamente ininfluente, e non aveva cambiato niente. Mimì ne era uscito consapevole, come prima, che lui e Salvo non sarebbero mai stati nulla di più di quello che già erano.

Ed erano già tanto, perciò Mimì non si era mai lamentato. Salvo, in qualunque forma fosse presente nella sua vita, era abbastanza.

Ma ora, questo. La consapevolezza che a Salvo gli uomini non dispiacevano affatto, che era proprio Mimì che non gli piaceva e non il genere a cui apparteneva, beh. Cambiava un po’ le cose. In peggio, naturalmente.

Si sentiva profondamente ferito. La voglia di piangere sconsolato addosso al volante della sua misera automobile si ripresentò più forte di prima.

_Sei tu quello che non vuole. Sei tu._

Perchè Fazio si e lui no? Che cosa aveva Fazio in più di lui? Che cosa era riuscito a fare che lui non aveva mai fatto?

No, no, che brutto pensiero. Non importava con chi, importava che Salvo fosse felice. In più di Fazio si fidava, lo conosceva. Sarebbe potuto andare peggio.

(Il pensiero fugace che avrebbe dovuto continuare a lavorare con entrambi, magari mentre si guardavano con passione da un lato all’altro della scrivania, gli fece salire la bile alla bocca.)

Si afflosciò contro lo schienale dell’auto.

Non aveva motivo di essere geloso. Non aveva pretese da poter avanzare quando si trattava di Salvo.

O meglio.

Forse si.

_Era stato circa quattro mesi prima, in una ghiacciata serata di febbraio. Avevano concluso un caso importante che li aveva tenuti sulle spine per tre settimane buone. Quando finalmente l’avevano risolto, il sospiro di sollievo che aveva scosso tutto il commissariato era stato palpabile. Per festeggiare, Salvo aveva invitato tutti a casa sua per un bicchiere. Per un motivo o per un’altro, nessuno aveva accettato l’invito, tranne Mimì._

_E così si erano ritrovati a farsi fuori un’intera bottiglia di whiskey in due in una misera ora. Se l’erano scolata nella verandina, seduti uno acccanto all’altro, a separarli solo un tavolino, mentre si godevano il soffio gelido della tramontana._

_Quando l’avevano finita, nessuno dei due si era sentito particolarmente ubriaco. Salvo l’aveva visto rabbrividire e senza dire niente si era alzato ed era rientrato in casa, aspettando che Mimì lo seguisse. L’altro l’aveva fatto senza indugiare. Il capogiro che l’aveva assalito una volta in piedi probabilmente avrebbe dovuto fargli capire di essere più ubriaco di quanto pensasse, ma non ci aveva fatto caso._

_Una volta dentro, aveva osservato Salvo mentre metteva sul giradischi che era appartenuto a suo padre un disco di cui non era riuscito a vedere l’etichetta. Nell’aria si erano sparse le note di una canzone di Battisti che non riconosceva. Salvo, non soddisfatto, aveva mosso il braccio dell’apparecchio per saltarla. Questa volta, Mimì l’aveva riconosciuta: era Ancora Tu, una delle sue preferite. Per ascolarla meglio si era seduto su una delle poltrone nel salotto di Salvo, mentre l’altro era rimasto in piedi accanto al giradischi. Muoveva la testa a tempo._

_Mimì si era probabilmente appisolato, perchè non si ricordava nulla da quando si era seduto a Salvo che lo scuoteva per una spalla e lo tirava su a forza dalla sedia._

_“Alzati, che c’è la tua canzone”_

_“La mia? Ma che dici, Salvo?”_

_Per tutta risposta, l’altro era rimasto in silenzio. E così Mimì, confuso dalle parole dell’amico, aveva potuto ascoltare che la canzone che era partita era 10 Ragazze. Spiritoso. Stava per rispondergli a tono, quando aveva sentito le mani dell’altro circondargli i fianchi. Le parole gli erano morte in gola._

_E ora quello che voleva fare?_

_La risposta non tardò ad arrivare._

_Salvo prese a muoversi a ritmo di musica, portandosi Mimì appresso. Stava ballando._

_Complice probabilmente l’alcol, Mimì decise di mandare a fanculo qualunque pensiero superfluo. Seguì i movimenti dell’altro._

_“Dieci ragazze per me_

_Posson bastare_

_Dieci ragazze per me_

_Voglio dimenticare_

_Capelli biondi da accarezzare_

_E labbra rosse sulle quali morire_

_Eh, dieci ragazze per me, solo per me”_

_In pochi secondi si erano ritrovati a piroettare l’uno attorno all’altro in giro per la stanza. Mimì non avrebbe saputo dire chi fu, ma si ritrovò a stringere nella mano sinistra la destra di Salvo. Muovevano i fianchi a ritmo, canticchiando le parole che però apparentemente nessuno dei due sapeva ricordarsi benissimo._

_“Una la voglio perché_

_Sa bene ballare_

_Una la voglio perché_

_Ancor non sa cosa vuol dir l'amore_

_Una soltanto perché_

_Ha conosciuto tutti, tranne me_

_Eh, dieci ragazze così, che dicon solo di sì"_

_Salvo lo aveva stretto un po’ di più a sè. Mimì non si era spostato._

_“Vorrei sapere chi ha detto_

_Che non vivo più senza te_

_Matto_

_Quello è proprio matto perché forse non sa_

_Che posso averne una per il giorno e_

_Una per la sera_

_Però quel matto mi conosce perché ha detto una cosa vera”_

_Preso in contropiede da quanto quelle parole si avvcinassero alla realtà della sua vita in quegli ultimi anni, passati a inseguire ogni donna incontrasse per dimenticarsi dell’uomo che lo aveva rovinato, Mimì inciampò nei piedi di Salvo._

_Nessuno dei due era riuscito a frenare la caduta, e si erano ritrovati stesi lunghi sul pavimento, Mimì sopra, Salvo sotto, ridendo spensieratamente._

_“Minchia, Mimì, manco ballare sai?”_

_Per tutta risposta, Mimì aveva riso più forte. Non ci aveva nememeno pensato, a spostarsi. Stava bene, lì. Fuori si era infreddolito e Salvo era piacevolmente caldo._

_Era stato solo quando avevano smesso di ridere, esaurita l’ilarità della situazione, che si erano resi conto della posizione alquanto, come dire, compromettente in cui si erano ritrovati. Nessuno dei due ci aveva fatto troppo caso._

_Forse per l’alcol, forse per altri, oscuri motivi, si erano guardati a lungo negli occhi. Salvo, che prima era solo caldo, ora sembrava bollente, e Mimì non aveva decisamente più freddo._

_Era stato Salvo a chiudere la distanza tra loro. Mimì aveva istintivamente ricambiato, portando le mani sul volto di Salvo. Gli aveva sfiorato gli zigomi con la punta delle dita mentre le loro labbra scivolavano le une sulle altre._

_La lingua di Mimì si era introdotta nella bocca dell’altro senza alcuna resistenza, e Mimì aveva scoperto con piacevole sorpresa che il whiskey appena bevuto era più buono nella bocca di Salvo._

_I loro corpi si toccavano dalla testa ai piedi, e non lasciavano spazio a pensieri riguardanti le conseguenze di quello che stavano facendo._

_Mimì aveva lasciato la bocca di Salvo per riprendere fiato, e poi si era ritrovato ad inseguire sul suo collo l’odore della colonia che tante volte gli aveva fatto girare la testa. L’aveva trovata in un punto appena sotto la mandibola e lo aveva baciato, a fior di pelle, una volta e poì un’altra._

_Aveva sentito i fianchi di Salvo muoversi di scatto non appena aveva poggiato le sue labbra sulla sua pelle. Improvvisamente, i respiri di entrambi si erano fatti più forti._ _Tutto quello stava avendo su Salvo lo stesso effetto che stava avendo su Mimì, e si era sentito invadere dal desiderio di toccare la pelle dell'altro, sentire il suo respiro che cambiava mentre lo sfiorava._

_L’odore dolce di Salvo e dei suoi vestiti puliti gli aveva invaso le narici, lo aveva fatto sentire al sicuro. I loro occhi si erano incrociati mentre Mimì aveva preso ad aprirgli i primi bottoni della sua camicia._

_E proprio mentre lasciava un bacio leggero sul lembo di pelle appena scoperto aveva sentito la voce di Salvo sussurrare:_

_“Di sopra, Mimì. Andiamo di sopra.”_

_Mimì aveva alzato la testa di scatto. Si erano guardati._

_“Sì?”_

_“Sì:”_

_Si erano alzati entrambi quasi in contemporanea, talmente all’improvviso che entrambi erano stati travolti da un capogiro che li aveva costretti ad appogigiarsi l’uno all’altro. Avevano ripreso a baciarsi mentre camminavano, mentre salivano le scale, rischiando di inciampare e cadere più di una volta nella loro smania di non lasciarsi._

_Mimì non aveva mai sentito un tocco più lieto di quello delle mani di Salvo sotto la sua camicia, mentre esploravano la sua schiena. Le sue, di rimando, avevano ripreso il lavoro iniziato di sotto, finendo di sbottonargli la camicia che era caduta sul pavimento senza fare rumore. Poi, dopo un cenno di assenso da parte dell'altro, Mimì gli aveva slacciato la cintura._

_Si erano spogliati con lentezza, una volta arrivati al letto. Salvo, dopo avergli tolto la camicia, gli aveva cosparso il petto di baci che gli avevano fatto venire la pelle d’oca. Nessuno gli correva dietro. Erano caduti sul letto con un tonfo._

_Non si erano più lasciati per tutta la notte._

_La mattina dopo, Mimì era stato svegliato dal suono del telefono sul comodino. Frettolosamente, aveva risposto. Dall’altra parte una voce che gli era parso essere quella di Catarella lo aveva avvertito che c’era stata una rapina. Mimì aveva messo giù._

_Si era girato verso Salvo. Dormiva indisturbato incollato suo fianco, la testa sul suo braccio. Era bello quando dormiva._

_Mimì aveva avuto voglia di piangere dalla gioia, e aveva sentito gli occhi che si inumidivano. Il ricordo di quella notte gli aveva fatto battere veloce il cuore nel petto. Dopo anni di desideri incompiuti, si era svegliato con i riccioli di Salvo a solleticargli il petto. Gli aveva accarezzato il viso e si era alzato, facendo attenzione che non si svegliasse. Si era vestito ed era uscito._

_Sarebbe andato lui sul luogo della rapina e poi più tardi, in ufficio, avrebbe parlato con Salvo di quello che erano diventati._

_Dopo tanti anni, finalmente, si era sentito veramente_ felice.

Fu riscosso da quei pensieri dal rumore di qualcuno che bussava sul finestrino della sua auto.

Si girò a guardarlo con gli occhi cerchiati dal rosso delle lacrime che non volevano uscire. Era Fazio.

Aprì la portiera. Quello attaccò subito a parlare.

“Dottore, guardi, prima, non è come pensava, il commissario semplic-“

Mimì lo interruppe con un gesto della mano.

“Fazio, non mi interessa. Stavate facendo cose vostre. Non sono fatti miei.”

“Ma dottore, mi lasci spiega-“

“Non importa. Torna da Salvo, Fazio.”

Fece una pausa. Stava per chiudere e partire, ma si girò di nuovo e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Trattamelo bene, eh?”

Chiuse la portiera e mise in moto l’auto.

Sua madre aveva ragione. Il melodramma ce lo aveva nel sangue.

_Era andato e tornato dal luogo della rapina gioioso come non mai. Jacomuzzi della scientifica gli aveva chiesto perchè pareva che stesse camminando sulle nuvole. Mimì per tutta risposta aveva solo scosso le spalle._

_“Mi si è avverato un desiderio, tutto qui.”_

_Era rientrato in commissariato e aveva chiesto a Catarella se Salvo era arrivato. L’altro aveva risposto di si. Mimì aveva percorso i pochi metri del corridoio fino all’ufficio di Salvo in trepidante attesa di quello che lo aspettava._

_Aveva bussato. Era entrato._

_“Ciao Mimì, vieni, entra, dimmi della rapina.”_

_Non era quello che si era figurato, ma d’altronde Salvo aveva messo sempre il dovere di fronte al piacere. Così gli aveva raccontato tutto. Alla fine del racconto, Salvo l’aveva guardato. E poi gli aveva fatto crollare il mondo addosso._

_“Grazie di essere andato tu, ieri sera abbiamo bevuto troppo e stamane non stavo bene. Non mi ricordo nulla, quand’è che te ne sei andato?”_

_Mimì aveva risposto d’istinto, prima che la sua mente potesse capire cosa effettivamente significasse quella frase._

_“Quando siamo rientrati dalla veranda. Ora scusami, anche io non sto benissimo.”_

_Era uscito con le spalle incavate, la lingua fissa nel palato, un brivido freddo che gli aveva scosso il corpo._

_Salvo non ricordava nulla. Per Salvo, quello, non era stato nulla. Era solo ubriaco._

_Mimì aveva trascorso la giornata chiuso nel suo ufficio._

_Che crudele scherzo del destino. Gli aveva fatto toccare con mano tutto quello che desiderava, gli aveva detto “Ecco, tieni, puoi tenerlo, puoi averlo” e poi glielo aveva strappato di mano. Lo aveva illuso._

_Aveva chiesto qualche giorno di permesso. Se ne era andato a Palermo, a casa dei suoi._

_Aveva pensato._

_Salvo, prima di tutto, era il suo migliore amico. Se per lui quella notte non aveva significato nulla, raccontargliela avrebbe soltanto rovinato la loro amicizia. Mimì non poteva permetterlo._

_Era tornato in ufficio consapevole che le cose non sarebbero cambiate. Andava bene così. Aveva comunque Salvo._

_E quella notte, da custodire come un gioiello prezioso._

Era andato tutto bene fino a quando non si era accorto dell’avvicinarsi di Salvo a Fazio.

E così, oltre al danno, la beffa.

.

Fazio era, a dirla tutta, piuttosto incazzato. E confuso.

Prima un suo superiore lo assaliva fisicamente in preda alla rabbia. E quello forse un po’ se lo meritava, perchè sapeva quanto facesse arrabbiare il commissario quando aspettava fino all’ultimo a dargli le informazioni fondamentali e quella mattina era già nervoso dall’incontro con il questore.

Poi un altro suo superiore interrompeva l’assalto del commissario e gli urlava contro di fronte a tutto il commissariato per poi fuggire fuori dal commissariato.

Non appena il dottor Augello aveva chiuso, o megliò sbattuto con forza inaudita per la seconda volta in cinque minuti, la porta (ma cosa avevano quei due quella mattina? Li aveva morsi entrambi un cane con la rabbia?), il commissario si era alzato di scatto e gli aveva chiesto profusamente scusa, preoccupandosi se stesse bene.

Fazio era incolume, e rassicurò il commissario dicendo che anche lui l’aveva provocato e non avrebbe dovuto.

Infine, si era gettato all’inseguimento del dottor Augello per spiegargli che no, il commissario non lo stava menando a sangue sul pavimento dell’ufficio.

Ma il dottor Augello, con gli occhi carichi di lacrime, per qualche strano motivo non aveva voluto sentire le spiegazioni di Fazio. Era semplicemente ripartito dicendogli una frase alquanto criptica.

_“Trattamelo bene, eh?”_

Ma esattamente che diavolo gli andava a significare una frase simile? A meno che- oh. Oh no.

Ricorse dentro al commissariato. Raccontò le parole di Augello al commissario.

La reazione del commissario non fece altro che aumentare la sua confusione.

Prese la giacca e gli disse, uno sguardo indecifrabile negli occhi:

“Ti lascio il commissariato. Non so quando torno.”

Se ne uscì, lasciando Fazio a maledire l’universo per averlo messo a lavorare in quel covo di matti.

.

Mimì decise di affogare i propri dispiaceri nel cibo. Sulla strada costiera che portava a Montelusa c’era una trattoria in cui passava spesso quando doveva andare a visitare il palazzo di giustizia. Siccome Salvo odiava quel posto, non lo aveva accompagnato quasi mai, e in quella trattoria insieme ci erano andati giusto una volta.

Forse era il posto giusto per mangiare un buon piatto di spaghetti senza pensare a Salvo. Si sedette e ordinò. Non aveva esattamente fame, ma magiare gli avrebbe fatto bene. Nell’attesa fissò il mare, lasciandosi cullare dal rumore delle onde.

Era bello, il mare. Incostante, scontroso il più delle volte, accogliente di rado. Ma comunque affascinante. Era un po’ come Salvo, il mare. O forse era il contrario.

_“Minchia, ma sempre a lui devo pensare?”_

Fu molto felice di interrompere il suo flusso di pensieri con l’arrivo dell’antipasto. Fu meno felice di interrompere l’antipasto per via dell’arrivo di Salvo.

_Ma come minchia lo aveva trovato?_ Glielo chiese.

“Ti conosco meglio di quanto pensi”, fu la risposta dell’altro.

“Ordini?”

“No, grazie. Aspetto che finisci.”

Se c’era una persona con cui non sarebbe voluto rimanere in quel momento era Salvo. Ma quello pareva non volergli dare tregua. Il silenzio, però, faceva peggio. Si sentiva soffocare persino all’aperto.

“Come sta Fazio?”

Forse, se Salvo si fosse degnato di dirgli la verità riguardo lui e Fazio, si sarebbe sentito un po’ meglio. Gelosia o meno, Salvo non si era comunque degnato di dire al suo migliore amico che stava frequentando qualcuno.

“Tutto bene. Per fortuna non si è fatto nulla.”

L’ennesima bugia lo bruciò nell’orgoglio. Salvo proprio non voleva degnarsi di raccontargli quello che c’era fra lui e Fazio. Mimì lasciò cadere la forchetta nel piatto con un sonoro rumore metallico.

“Senti-“ cominciò, deciso, ma l’altro lo interruppe.

“Non è come pensi, Mimì. Io e Fazio non stiamo insieme.”

“Non prendermi in giro, Salvo.”

“Te lo giuro.”

Mimì avrebbe tanto, troppo voluto credergli. Ma aveva stampata sulle palpebre l’immagine di Salvo e Fazio stesi per terra in commissariato. Pareva prenderlo in giro, ricordargli di come anche lui e Salvo erano finiti a terra quella sera, solo che questa volta Salvo era vigile. Se lo sarebbe ricordato, questa volta.

“E allora quello che ho visto oggi? Perchè mi hai chiesto di lasciarvi soli?”

“Perchè ero nervoso e incazzato nero e volevo prendermela con Fazio senza che tu ti arrabbiassi. Ho esagerato, lo ammmetto.”

“E perchè eri arrabbiato l’hai placcato scaraventandolo a terra?”

“Non era quella la mia intenzione, non ho dosato bene la forza. Gli ho chiesto scusa. Non se l’è presa, fortunatamente.”

Allora forse davvero quell’avvcinamento tra Salvo e Fazio era stato solo un’immaginazione. A Mimì parve finalmente di tornare a respirare normalmente da quando tutta quella storia era cominciata.

Arrivò il primo. Lo mangiò con gusto. Il sollievo gli aveva fatto tornare l’appetito. Si accorse con la coda dell’occhio che Salvo lo guardava con uno strano mezzo sorriso.

“Andiamo a fare due passi, quando hai finito?”

“Ma non dobbiamo tornare in commissariato?”

“Ho lasciato Fazio, se la caverà.”

Un rimasuglio di gelosia attraversò il petto di Mimì come l’ultimo, debole lampo di una tempesta che va scemando. Accettò la proposta di Salvo di buon grado e pagò.

Pochi minuti dopo, tolte entrambi le scarpe, camminavano con i piedi nella sabbia. Mimì fu felice di poter passare del tempo così semplice con Salvo.

“Sai, quando hai aperto la porta e hai fatto quella scenata, credevo pensassi che stavo menando il povero Fazio, prendendolo a pugni.

Poi lui è uscito ad inseguirti, è rientrato e mi ha spiegato che pensavi stessimo facendo cose sconce.”

“Capirai, con la posizione in cui vi ho trovati…”

Salvo lo ignorò, e proseguì con aria divertita.

“Certo che tu, di cose sconce ne sai di sicuro qualcosa. Tipo quelle che fai con dieci ragazze, no?”

Mimì trattenne il respiro. Il riferimento era troppo incongruo per essere casuale. Ma a Salvo aveva detto che se ne era andato quando erano rientrati in casa, non poteva sapere del ballo.

A meno che non si ricordasse tutto. Ma allora perchè non aveva detto niente?

Senza rendersene conto aveva smesso di camminare, mentre Salvo era andato avanti di qualche passo. Ora era girato a guardarlo, l’aria che veniva dal mare gli spettinava i capelli.

“Ti ricordi tutto?”

“Si.”

Se Salvo ricordava tutto e non aveva mai detto niente, ragionò Mimì con la velocità di un fulmine, poteva solo voler dire che davvero non aveva significato niente per lui. Se non ricordava c’era comunque una possibilità a cui Mimì aveva voluto aggrapparsi per mesi senza mai davvero rischiare.

Ma se ricordava, allora era stato davvero niente per Salvo. Il rombo del mare unito a quello del vento si fece assordante.

“Non deve cambiare nulla, Salvo, ti assicuro che-“

L’altro lo guardò. Improvvisamente parve arrabbiarsi.

“Allora avevo ragione. Ricordi tutto anche tu. Ma perchè non hai mai detto niente? Perchè, Mimì? Non significava nulla, per te, quella notte?”

Il mondo attorno a Mimì prese a girare. L’unico punto fisso, fermo a tre passi di distanza di fronte a lui, era Salvo.

Anche lui si arrabbiò. Salvo non aveva il diritto di accusarlo di quelle che erano le sue, di colpe.

“Sei tu che non hai mai detto niente, che mi hai fatto credere di non ricordare. Cosa pretendevi? Che un giorno ti raccontassi tutto, così, rischiassi la nostra amicizia solo per una stupida notte?”

“Lo è stata davvero stupida? Davvero per te non ha significato nulla?”

Gli occhi verdi di Salvo parevano volerlo risucchiare. C’era ira nel suo tono, c’era disperazione. Mimì la sentì anche dentro di sè. Non gli mentì.

“No, Salvo. Per me quella notte è stata tutto.”

Gli occhi di Salvo si fecero lucidi, gonfi.

“E allora perchè non mi hai svegliato, Mimì? Perchè non mi hai lasciato scritto niente, un biglietto, qualcosa? Mi sono svegliato e non c’eri. Non c’era niente del tuo passaggio, se non il tuo profumo sulle lenzuola. Ho pensato che te ne fossi pentito.”

Mimì realizzò solo in quel momento il suo errore. E se ne pentì amaramente. Con due rapidi passi si avvicinò a Salvo e lo strinse a se. Iniziò a ripetergli che gli dispiaceva, come una cantilena.

Nella sua spalla, Salvo mormorò: “Non lo fare mai più, d’accordo?” Alzò lo sguardo. “Mai più.”

Mimì annuì. Mai più. Salvo sorrise. Non aveva più gli occhi lucidi.

Mimì si guardò intorno. Non c’era anima viva. D’istinto gli prese il volto tra le mani e lo baciò, leggero, sulle labbra. La mani di Salvo si ancorarono sul colletto della sua camicia, poi lo baciò di nuovo, con più fervore. Quanto gli erano mancate quelle labbra.

Si separarono per riprendere fiato.

“Certo che due più minchioni di noi si trovano a fatica, eh?”

“Parla per te, che tutto questo casino è colpa tua. Andiamo a casa?”

“Si, tanto in commissariato c’è Fazio.”

“Cornuto che sei.”

“Mi ami lo stesso.”

Mimì lo guardò di traverso.

“Si. Si, ti amo anche se sei un cornuto.”

Quella sera in verandina non bevvero whiskey, ma un vino bianco che si sposava benissimo con la pasta con le sarde di di Adelina. Era talmente buona che Mimì credette di vedere la Madonna. Con accanto Salvo, bello come l’arcangelo Michele, sembrava quasi un’Annunciazione.

_“Si,”_ pensò Mimì guardando Salvo che mangiava a quattro palmenti _“annuncia tutte le cose belle che devono venire.”_ E subito dopo, “ _Minchia quanto stai diventando poetico, Augello.”_

Quando Salvo si accorse che lo stava fissando, lo guardò con fare interrogatorio. Per tutta risposta, ora che poteva, Mimì gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra.

_(“Che schifo, sai di pasta.”)_

_(“Fituso.”)_

**Author's Note:**

> allora allora allora. la scena in cui salvo scaraventa a terra il povero fazio l'ho presa da uno dei libri di camilleri, il campo del vasaio, in cui effettivamente accade e salvo la prima cosa che pensa è che chi entra potrebbe pensare che stessero facendo "cose vastase", quindi insomma, ho dovuto. mimi geloso lo avevo in mente da tempo ma con livia non mi aveva mai funzionato e invece finalmente gli ho trovato una collocazione. la storia di 10 ragazze viene da una clip di un film di michele, un'avventura, che dovete /assolutamente/ guardare. also, finzione scenica: facciamo che Ancora tu e 10 ragazze sono nello stesso album, eh? grazie mille. ultima cosa, un possibile plothole: quando mimi risponde a catarella dal telefono di salvo a catarella non pare strano perché, insomma, è catarella. spero vi sia piaciuta, ogni tipo di feedback è ben gradito! grazie mille per la lettura! 
> 
> (mi trovate su tumblr @gondorianlegacy e su twitter, su cui sono molto più attiva, @livingdaylights)


End file.
